


Rainstorms

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Puddlejump AU, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh." Kyouko said softly, removing a child's stuffed rabbit from her lap with a forced, but still genuine smile. "Fujisaki, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Rubbing their snotty nose with their hand, Chihiro shook their head no before noticeably crumbling into more tears, hiccups and a soft sob. The soft and rhythmic clicking of the detective high-heels against the floor lasted a few seconds before a loud barrel of thunder shook the small building gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorms

"K-Kirigiri-san?" a small, anxious voice rang throughout an empty room where a quiet, lilac-haired girl sat, overanalyzing the dusty handprints in the window. Before she could turn around, a small snuffle echoed after the familiar call of her name, along with the soothing sound of rain trickling down the roof.

"Oh." Kyouko said softly, removing a child's stuffed rabbit from her lap with a forced, but still genuine smile. "Fujisaki, are you okay?"

Rubbing their snotty nose with their hand, Chihiro shook their head no before noticeably crumbling into more tears, hiccups and a soft sob. The soft and rhythmic clicking of the detective high-heels against the floor lasted a few seconds before a loud barrel of thunder shook the small building gently.

Then another hiccup, a sniffle, and a sob was muffled by the older girl's shoulder. "I know Fujisaki.." she cooed, running one hand down the child's hair, feeling their body shake like a leaf against her cold leather jacket. "It's pretty scary, huh?"

Prying their wet face from her jacket, Chihiro rubbed their eyes and weakly nodded. "Y-yeah.." they agreed, looking at Kyouko's deep purple eyes as she used a gloved hand to wipe away their crocodile tears with a smile. "M-my papa says that.. uhm.." the child paused, putting a finger to their cheek as they attempted to find their father normally said to calm the down.

"Well." Kirigiri cut them off with a gentle poke to the nose, before taking a few steps towards the window, filled with dusty, smudged handprints from the children of the afternoon before. "My father used to tell me, when I was your age, that the sky is scared because the sun left for a while." she admitted, doodling a smiling sun on the foggy windowsill.

Gentle booms of thunder shook the two of them, sending Fujisaki to the safe retreat of Kyouko's jacket with a scared whimper, their shivering starting almost instantaneously. After a few seconds passed, their head popped up once again, looking around.

"W-Why is the sky scared?" they asked, tilting their head to the side like a confused puppy, their eyes wide as saucers at the thought as something as big and mysterious of the sky would be scared.

Chucking at the question with her free hand to her face, Kirigiri smiled down at them, before repositioning the child so they were now sitting across her lap. "Well Fujisaki." the teenager began, bringing herself closer to their level. "Not everyone can be as brave as you."

A tiny gasp filled the room. "You think t-that...I'm brave?" Chihiro said in pure, childish awe. "R-Really?" they asked, their itty-bitty hands thrown over their mouth in surprise. "I-I just try.." the child paused, a small yawn escaping their mouth. "To be like you.."

"I'm glad." she replied, gently guiding their head towards her chest. A few moments of silence filled the room before the gentle sound of Chihiro's breathing, along with a few soft snores replaced the occasional thunder.

Feeling herself growing drowsy, Kyouko placed her head towards the windowsill, and allowed herself a moment to rest, allowing the rain to lull her to sleep.


End file.
